


Holding on to The World We Knew

by Certified Fangirl (queensasuke), queensasuke



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past SasuSaku and Naruhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/Certified%20Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/queensasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyako Haruno and her best friend Rin Nohara, were both in college with their two male best friends, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, studying in the Health Major department when the outbreak happened. People arose from the dead, and begun to eat the living, making them die and come back to life repeating the process. </p><p>The four must stay together in order to live, and up meeting new people along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to The World We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or their characters, only the OC's.

This story was created on July 6th, 2k16 and I hope it ends by the end of next year or this year. 

I'm new to Archive practically, so please give me tons of feedback!


End file.
